Summer Break
by Chelseamarie925
Summary: Bella fell in love with Edward long ago but that all changed when he went away to college. Nine years later, he's back and it's summer break. Anything can happen...E&B J&A Em
1. Chapter 1

Ugh. Life can be so confusing and yet so amazing, all at the same time. Well I shouldn't get ahead of myself just yet, after all you do want to read my story first. Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan. But let's not get to formal, so just call me Bella. I'm twenty-three years old, and I just finished graduate school and in the fall I'm starting to intern. One more year an I will officially be a doctor. I can't help but be happy and excited over it. Well before I start telling you all about medical crap let me move on with my story. I'm pretty average looking to many people, I have long wavy chocolate colored hair, light brown eyes, and I blush like crazy.

I grew up in Forks, Washington...no not Spoons either. It's a small town very close to the border of Canada and it's covered in trees and rain. Yippee rain..not. I grew up there my whole life, my parents Renee and Charlie Swan grew up there also and so it just seemed perfect to raise my brother and I there also. My brother Emmett is my twin, but we look and act totally different. I graduated top of my class at Forks High School, and then went on to Stanford in California. Of course along with my best friend, Alice Cullen. She may look all beautiful and graceful but she was a deathly shopper. She's also lived in Forks her whole life, but when the chance to go to college with me came up she jumped to the chance.

Now here we've been for almost six years, and loving every minute of it. Of course every summer since we moved away from home we've been expected to come home all summer break no exceptions. Or at least that's what my parents and Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle say. Esme and Carlisle are like my second parents, and my parents are just like second parents to Alice. It also helps that both our parents have been best friends since they were in diapers. Cute I know right. Now enough of the parentials.

Emmett...ah a weirdo but one of the best brothers a girl can have. He's always there for me enough though I'm states away, since we were young he's been there for me just like Alice and Rose. Rose is one of the most beautiful people on Earth, and she's also been my best friend since before I could even count. Oh and also my brother's girlfriend and hopefully soon to be wife. They've been together for years and their perfect for one another.

Well that's about it, hope you liked my story. Bye....oh wait I'm not even done yet, sorry for teasing you. I haven't even got to the reason I'm telling you this whole story. Maybe I should, maybe just a couple of hints will be good enough not to give the story away...okay perfect. Well it all started when I first met Alice, we were about three years old and I just knew I was going to love him forever. Who you might ask? Well Edward Cullen, Alice's older brother. Ya, I know. I'm an idiot for falling for my best friends brother, but what can I say he's hot. But it's not just that, there was something more that every time I saw him it made my heart to somersaults. He was six and I was a little tiny three year old. But over the years I began to fall deeper and deeper in love with him and I rarely ever talked to him.

And so one day I told Alice and she told me that it was cool and that she wanted to tell me something also. She told me that she had had feelings for Jasper, Rose's older brother and Edward's best friend, the same as I have with Edward. Funny I know right. Well not to two young girls who knew nothing about these kinds of thing. All we knew was that we like two older boys and that was it. Soon though the years went by when Alice and I got older, got boobs, and we finally began blooming into teenagers. Time also went by for Edward and Jasper. They both decided to go to college in New York, well that was about nine years ago and the only sort of communication and knowledge that they weren't dead was the weekly phone call Edward gave to Esme and the weekly phone call Jasper gave to his mom.

So Alice and I grew up with the two boys we fell so deeply in love with. We had our first kisses with guys we didn't really care about. Same goes for our first make out session and our first time having sex. We both knew that we wanted the same guys our hearts fell in love with so long ago, but why was it so hard to move on. But we did, or at least we tried. Over the years we stopped talking about Edward and Jasper and we hoped that we would forget, but we both knew we wouldn't. So when the time came for college we took the chance and left Forks together and of course with the holidays and summer vacation it's like we never left.

But this is were my story will began, and some how was completed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ten bucks says I beat you." Was what I said to Alice as we began to eat dinner at our kitchen table.

"Hell no. Your luck you'll get pulled over by the cops at least three times. You won't be able to beat me even if you tried." She giggled and took a bite of her salad, I glared at her and stabbed a piece of chicken on my plate.

"That was one time and I didn't even see the traffic light, and the cop was really nice he let me off with a warning." I said smirking at her, I knew it was going to piss her off that's why I smirked and got the fun out of it before she punched me or worse...took me shopping.

"Whatever, all I know is that your Ducati can't beat my Porshe." She said smugly and one thing I always learned over time with Alice. Never bet against Alice. To bad I always did.

"Thirty." Her eyes widened at me but she regained her composer and then smiled...evilly at me.

"Deal." She held out her hand for me to shake and I shook it, what the hell was I thinking?! We finished our dinner and as I was cleaning up, Alice went to take a shower. I was putting the last clean plate in the sink when the phone began to ring. I wiped my hands and reached for the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Well it's nice to know your phone works. Since you never call me." Rose said into the phone in a harsh tone, making me wish I never answered.

"Why hello Rose." I said sarcastically into the phone making her chuckle.

"Your a bitch, but I love ya. So when do you leave?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes, leave it up to Rose to go from scary to sweet in two seconds.

"Well were leaving tomorrow, but I just bet Alice that I can beat her home on my Ducati and her driving her Porshe. Who do you thinks gonna win?" Rose sighed, she hated it when we even dared to race. Because we all know she's the queen of cars and racing.

"I'll wait and see who we have to bail out of jail first before I go ahead and make any decisions on who's going to win." I laughed and soon after talking about plans for the summer we both said our goodbyes and hung up, just as Alice came out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?" She asked sitting across from me on the other couch and grabbed an Italian Vogue off the table and started flipping through it.

"Rose she wanted to talk about the cook out tomorrow and things were doing during the summer, I told her you'd be the one to talk to about that crap since you plan everything anyway." I said smiling at Alice, she laughed at my answer.

"Of course I plan everything, because if I didn't everything would fall apart." I nodded, she was right. After watching some t.v., and Alice reading her magazine we both decided to go to bed. Everything was already packed and ready to go in Alice's car so we could just get up and go, soon I fell asleep. The next thing I wasn't expecting at all.

"BELLA! Bellllllaaaaa...wake up. I'm leaving soon and that means I will beat you and you will have no choice but to just give me the thirty dollars." Alice shouted right above my head and I felt like punching her right then and there. But I didn't because I knew if I did it would come back to bite me in the ass.

"Fine. Make sure everything is off." She nodded and bounced off into the living room. I showered quick and changed into the outfit I left out so I wouldn't pack it an have nothing to wear at home. I grabbed my bike helmet and made sure everything was off in my room before I turned the light off and closed the door behind me. Alice was running around the room, picking things up and moving them an inch from where they just were. I laughed and she looked up and glared at me.

"Let's go already!" She said screeching with happiness. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pop tart and some orange juice. As I ate Alice called Esme and my mom who were both shopping for food later on. By the time she was done talking I had finished my pop tart and juice and was ready to go. Alice was beaming with excitement as we closed the apartment and headed down to the parking lot. I saw my bike and smiled, it was a 2009 Ducati 848 in silver. My baby. Alice always laughs at me whenever I look at it, but it's the same way she is with her Porshe and she knows it. I sat on my bike and kicked the kick stand up and put my helmet on. I lifted the flap to hear Alice talk to me.

"Good luck and let the game begin, it's nine now and about eight and half hours away. I'll see you there and I'll be waiting for my thirty bucks." She said giggling as she got into her car. Before I could say something back she was closing the door of her car. I pulled the flap down on my helmet and started the bike. I pulled out of the parking lot before her and began to race foward. I was not losing this race.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Over the next couple hours I drove in silence through the country roads, and I only had to stop for gas and to use the bathroom once. I was only about an hour away when my phone began to vibrate, I pulled my bike over on the side of the road and turned it off. My phone kept vibrating as I clicked the answer button to whoever was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered in a bitchy tone because whoever this was was making me lose this damn race.

"Bella...I'm scared, I don't know what to do...no one will answer their phones and your the only one to pick up, please come and get me." Alice was crying into the phone.

"What's wrong, what happened?!" I half yelled half screamed in panic at her.

"The car started smoking and it's getting dark out, Bella I thought I could meet up with you if I took the country roads and now I'm scared. You have to come and get me." I sighed closing my eyes, it was starting to get dark out. Damn Washington, and it's rain. The only time it got dark out in the sky this early meant it was going to rain. Shit.

"Alice your going to have to hold tight to my back and if we get arrested I'm going to sell your Porshe, I told you to get it looked at. I'm on my way, how far away from home are you on the back roads that I'm on." I heard Alice sigh in relaxation, and she answered me back calmly. For now.

"About an hour and twenty minutes." Oh dammit I was kicking her ass and this had to happen. I told her I was coming for her and she said okay so quietly I drove faster and harder. I found her close to how long down the road she was from me and saw what she was meaning the front of the car was still smoking. I pulled over and turned off my bike taking off my helmet and walking over to Alice who jumped out of the car and into my arms.

"No one picking up?" I asked and she shook her head. I chuckled lightly, of course the day we need them they don't answer the phone or any other cell phone.

"No, put I made sure before I turned off the car that it was off the road so no one will hit it. Can we just go?" She asked me begging and I nodded. I had her grab her phone and a couple things out of her purse that were important and put them in my backpack.

"Alice you have to wear it so you can hold onto my back better, okay?" She nodded. We were about to get on my bike when I realized one of the most important things.

"Do you have the spare helmet with you?" Her eyes jumped out of her head and she ran back to the car two seconds later coming back with a hot pink helmet that said Alice Cullen on the back of it. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to say anything, I'm just glad I made you keep it in the trunk." She smiled and put it on just as I put mine on. Within minutes we were off. The ride back went faster since, I was going faster to try and beat the rain. But not long after driving down the road the dark sky cleared and you could start to see the moon and the stars. The moon and stars were fully out when we saw the Forks Welcomes You sign. Not long after we were traveling through Forks and out onto it's border were the Cullen's house was located. The drive way was the same way it's always been long and all lighted, illuminating the huge house on the hill. The house itself was amazing in size. There were four bedrooms, a huge kitchen, five bathrooms, one office/library, three car garage, living room, game room/basement, music room, a big porch and pool, among other things. The house was always beautiful, thanks to Esme. No lights were on in the house, except the back yard that was all lite up.

I pulled in front of the house along with another car which I didn't recognize. But it was a nice silver Volvo. I turned off the bike and put the kickstand down, I pulled Alice slowly off me and got off. Alice was silently crying. I put my hands on both sides of her face.

"You don't have to face them tonight, don't cry go ahead and get a shower. I'll come and stay with you tonight, okay?" She nodded and handed me the backpack. I took it and went to the front door with Alice in back of me. The door was open and so I just walked in, Alice took to the stairs and I watched her to see if she didn't have a breakdown. She didn't and soon heard her door close. I sighed and made my way to were the laughter and music was coming from. I took off my jacket and put it in the closet and made my way to the back of the house. The sliding glass doors that led to the back porch and yard were open, I didn't walk out but I did stay in the doorway. I know I'm a creeper, but I wasn't ready to get mauled by hugs and welcome backs just yet. Emmett was sitting by the fire pit roasting marsh mellows, while Rose was talking to him...or yelling whatever she wants to call it. I turned to the table not to far from them and almost passed out right there on the doorway. My parents and Alice's parents were sitting next to two people I never thought would come back to Forks looks like I was wrong. I stayed in the shadows as I listened to them talk. Their features were hard to see but I could hear their voices, and they sounded completely different.

"What time is it shouldn't the girls be back by now?" Esme asked everyone in a worried voice.

"Ya, but you know Alice she probably had to stop and get some clothes. Bella's probably crying in shopping agony." My mom said back lightly laughing, everyone at the table joined them except fro Rose who walked over and shook her head.

"Last time I talked to Bella, last night, she said her and Alice had this race going on. First person home wins." Rose said trying to convince them all. They all suddenly looked panicked and scared.

"First person home, so your telling me their racing eight hours home. Alice in her Porshe, and Bella on her..." My father's voice sounded strained and ready to cry. Ugh.

"SHE WAS ON HER BIKE?! I knew that thing was a bad idea, I tried and tried to get her to buy something sensible for crying out loud. She's a doctor for crying out loud, she should know what happened when you drive a hunk of junk." Damn her, my mother and her big mouth. I sighed walked through the door way making every one jump and look at me. The light on Edward and Jasper was perfect now and i could see them perfectly. Jasper looked the same he always did, gorgeous shaggy blond hair, light blue eyes, and muscles that could probably kill me. Now Edward, well Edward was...to die for. I could practically see his six pack through his shirt, even thought it was a jacket. His bright green eyes were strong and beautiful, along with his jaw structure and smile, his hair was a bronze color that would probably shine in the sun. I was about ready to pass out just from looking at him. But thank goodness I kept my attention on my mom. I was practically fuming.

"It is not a hunk of junk mother, it's a bike and I love it and I just finished medical school, I didn't even start interning. So don't jump to conclusions that I'm a doctor yet, and no I don't know what will happen when I drive, all I know is that if I die on my bike. I die doing something I love to do. So mother please shut up. I'm going to bed, because I'm exhausted. I had to drive Alice and I back here since her car broke down on a creepy little road about an hour away from here. She's a mess, because she thought she was going to get killed. So now I have to go comfort her. Good night everyone." I turned to leave but before I walked through the glass doors, I turned and put on my best fake smile.

"Welcome back to little good old Forks, Epward and Jasper. I don't know why the hell you would come back to this shit whole." Ugh, damn I did not mean what I was saying. I was just so mad about everything else that I was not thinking about what I was saying. I sighed and walked into the house and up the stairs into Alice's room. She was still taking a shower when I took off my clothes and changed into something Alice left on the bed for me. I laid down and got under the covers, soon Alice came out of the bathroom that joins her room and my room that Esme and Carlisle gave to me. But I wanted to stay with Alice tonight to make sure she was okay. She She laid down next to me on the bed and got under the covers. A couple of minutes went by when Alice began to speak.

"What's wrong Bells?" Alice spoke sadly, probably still scared.

"Edward and Jasper are back, I yelled at my mom, and I probably said something I shouldn't have." I felt Alice give me a tiny hug, and as qucikly as she got out of the shower she was asleep. But it still took me longer to find the dreams that let my sleep take over before I could dream about the horrible day.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was full of restless sleep. I tossed and turned trying not to wake up Alice. When the sun came up I jumped up out of bed, finally realizing that I wasn't going to get any sleep. I showered and grabbed some of Alice's clothes, since I didn't know who was sleeping in my room. I blow dried my hair, and straightened it so it was flat and shaped my face. I applied some lite eye liner, eye shadow and lip gloss. When I was done I saw that it was seven o'clock, ugh. I looked at myself in the mirror and rolled my eyes. Alice was so tiny her clothes looked mini on my body, not that I'm fat or any thing, just that Alice is less than five feet and I'm way taller than her. The shorts I had on fit my waist but were short and only about four inches from my crotch, maybe I'm exaggerating a little...but they were tiny. The shirt showed some midriff, but otherwise fit me perfectly. I heard someone downstairs in the kitchen so I decided to go down and get one apology out of the way.

The kitchen was Esme's heaven, her favorite place in the whole house. I smiled when I walked into the kitchen and found her cooking, what she always does. I didn't have to say anything or even move because Esme knew I was there.

"Good morning Bella." I smiled and walked over to the stove were she was working.

"I'm sorry about last night Esme. I was just stressed and tired." She nodded and turned to me smiling.

"Of course darling, I know you better sometimes than you know yourself. You just have to apologize to your mother who will be coming over for the day since it's so nice out." I nodded and was about to ask what she was making when she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back.

"Your my daughter Bella, maybe not my real daughter but you are all the same to me. I felt the same way as your mother when you bought that bike, and I still feel the same way about it as she does. So be careful." I nodded and asked her what she was cooking.

"Your favorite since your always the first one up, blueberry pancakes." I helped Esme make the rest along with the bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns for everyone else when they were ready to eat and get up. I ate and so did she, and still no one was up. Late sleepers. But just as I began to help Esme with all the dishes in walked Doc, he was all smiles as he kissed Esme and gave me a hug.

"My daughter, oh how I've missed you." He kissed my head and sat down at the table drinking coffee and eating some eggs and toast. I told Esme to go sit with him and I would finish up the dishes, she did after some bickering and I finished up the dishes. I was washing my hands, when I heard my brother and Rose enter.

"WELL GOOD MORNING HAPPY FAMILY! OH AND HELLO MY CRAZY SISTER!" He picked me up in a huge bear hug, and spun me around. I was laughing when Rose slapped Emmett on the head.

"Okay your turns up, my turn now." Emmett let me go and moved to the table were he began shoving food into his mouth. Rose moved up and gave me a hug.

"I missed you, you need to visit more." We both laughed. I hugged her back and when we pulled apart two new sets of eyes were watching us along with Emmett, Esme and Doc.

"Do you have something you want to say to us my dear?" Esme said smirking from the table. I avoided Edward and Jasper's eyes and looked down at my feet.

"I'm sorry for going crazy last night, I was just tired." I looked up and everyone smiled at me, even the two new comers. Rose went and sat down next to Emmett and began to eat. I turned and looked out the window at how nice it looked like it was going to be out today. I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

"Bella?" Jasper was looking right at me. I turned and smiled at him.

"Hello Jasper long time no see." He nodded and before either of us could say something, he hugged me. I hugged back.

"Missed you Bella." I mumbled back that I missed him to. I let go the same time he did and nodded to the table.

"Go eat something." He nodded and sat down next to Edward who didn't come over and hug me, that was a low blow. I tried not to look hurt so I kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna go check on Alice." She smiled and nodded. I turned to walk to the stairs, the whole way I felt eyes watching me. I couldn't turn to see who it was without making a fool of myself so as I turned to get on the stairs I saw who it was and almost tripped. Edward freaking Cullen. He who wouldn't give me a hug, but who stared at me all the way until I looked back at him and I thought I was a creeper for looking at everyone last night from the doorway. I quickly made my way upstairs to Alice's room but didn't knock. She was sitting up in bed looking out the window at the pool. I sat down next to her, and patted her back. She turned to me.

"I was so weirded out last night, you won." She smiled lightly at me, I rolled my eyes as she got up to grab her wallet that I put on her dresser last night.

"No I will not take your money but you can do something with me." I said smirking, she raised her eyebrow at me in question.

"What do you want to do?" I shrugged and walked over to the door that led to the balcony right above the pool house, which was only a jump away into the pool or the ground. Alice and I used it both for sneaking out and jumping into the pool when we were teenagers every summer.

"No way. Your crazy, were suppose to be old and mature now. Not foolish and naive." But she couldn't stop herself from giggling. About ten minutes of arguing about it she agreed and we changed into our bathing suits, and put suntan lotion on. We opened the balcony door and were hit with a wave of warmth, no rain. YES! I walked out and slowly lowered myself onto the pool house, Alice did the same with me helping her since she was smaller. When we both we sitting on the pool house roof, we started to talk.

"How do Jasper and Edward look, I can't really see them from here." I told her everything I learned about them in the three minutes each time I saw them both. I also told her about how Jasper hugged me, and Edward doing nothing but watching me leave. She agreed that it was creepy but she was smiling evilly as she said it and listened to me, she's planning something. Evil little pixie. When we were done talking Alice said it was time and I nodded standing up along with her.

"Okay you ready just like old times...three...two...one." And with that we both jumped into the pool, causing everyone in the kitchen to see us and jump up and come running. I was smiling and laughing as I came up for air. So was Alice. I splashed her and she splashed me back, but when we heard someone clear their throat we gulped and swam over to the side to get out. It was Doc who cleared his throat and was watching us with a worried expression. Esme was smiling, so were Jasper, Rose and Emmett. But Edward, creepy creeper Edward, watched me the same way Doc was looking at us, but Edward only had eyes for me. I turned away from him and held a hand for Alice when she struggled to get out of the pool on the last step.

"What was that?" Doc asked. We shrugged.

"Did you enjoy yourselves?" Esme asked smiling. We both nodded and that made Doc laugh.

"Good, now Alice come eat something." He held out his hand for his daughter and they went inside. Everyone following except for Edward. He just stayed and watched me.

"Hello Edward." He nodded and turned for the kitchen. What an asshole. After he closed the sliding glass door behind him, I jumped back in the pool and swam around more. I was jumping off the diving board when Emmett came running out, in his swim trunks.

"It's party time." And with that he did a cannonball right next to where I was swimming. I almost drowned when the water went right over my head several times. When he came up for air smiling and laughing I slapped him on the head. Making him laugh harder.

"You jerk." He smiled and said he was sorry. Soon we started swimming together and racing for fun.

"So what's Edward's problem?" I asked him curious, he shrugged.

"I really don't know Edward and Jasper didn't talk much, they did ask about you two a lot. But they were only here for about an hour when you showed up. They told us they would tell us everything at lunch today." I nodded, well that added more onto the creepy side. Soon Rose came out in her bathing suit, but she never came into the water only stayed on her pool chair getting her tan. I joined her after Emmett tried to drown me for the third time. I grabbed a towel from the pool house and put it down on the chair next to her.

"Your parents are here." Rose said. I shrugged.

"Go apologize, Isabella." I sighed, damn I hate it when Rose gets all bossy and shit. It's scary. I dried my body off with the towel and walked over to the house opening the door. Crap, sitting at the table was my parents and Esme and Doc along with Edward and Jasper. Just like last night, I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs that there not even that interesting.

"Bells." I my father said as I closed the door behind me.

"Daddy." I smiled at him and walked over to give him a hug. He hugged me back tighter and whispered in my ear.

"Missed you kiddo." I smiled back and whispered that I was sorry about last night he said it was okay and then let go. My mom was watching me.

"I'm sorry mom." She nodded, but wouldn't get up and give me a hug, she was still mad.

"Nice tattoo." She said not happy at all. I put a hand on my side. My tattoo wasn't big, it was lime green, in a cursive writing and read 'dangerously beauiful' or as Alice put it dangerously Bella. Since Bella meant beautiful in Italian. I blushed an smiled lightly as everyone looked to where my mom was looking. With every ones eyes on me I panicked and when Alice came in I practically yelled.

"Alice got one to." She glared at me and I couldn't help but put my hands over my eyes.

"Alice is this true?" She looked hesitant and then she nodded. I giggled a little and put a hand over my mouth when everyone looked at me, and Alice's glare was burning holes in my face.

"May we see it?" Esme smiled trying not to flip out that her baby girl marked her skin.

"No." Alice answered slowly, making me chuckle instead of giggle.

"Why not darling?" Alice shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Because she got it on her ass." Shit. I blurted it out, and I didn't mean to now I'm going t die.

"I didn't mean to Alice, stop please don't hurt me. I saved your ass yesterday so you can't kill me." I was backing up and trying to get out of the room, while she was moving closer to me. Dammit.

"The hell I can't." And with that she lunged for me but Doc stopped her.

"Please don't tell me it says 'bitchin' pixie'." I snorted with laughter as did Esme and Jasper.

"Worse 'Shopping Junkie'." I giggled.

"I'm going to kill you. Or worse I'm going to take you shopping with me for a whole day Isabella Swan and you better believe it." I groaned with hatred at her for even bringing up shopping. Doc let Alice go and she came over to me and pulled me into the music room down the hall. She closed the door and sat me down at the piano.

"You suck. Jasper's out their for crying out loud and he is hot. I mean like smoking hot, if I look at him I will just burst out in tears." I rolled my eyes and smirked at her.

"Don't tell me you still have feelings for him." She blushed and looked away from me.

"So what if I do and I can't believe you just outed me to my parents. We were drunk when we got these things, if I could I would wish I could get it removed. But I can't and you can't either. If you will excuse me I'm going to flirt with a hottie in my kitchen." She smiled and walked over to the door throwing it open and walking away. Swaying her ass. What a crazy pixie.


	4. Chapter 4

After Alice left, I felt weird going out into the kitchen were almost everyone was so I decided to stay in the music room. I looked around taking in my surroundings, I hadn't been in here in so long. It was unusual. I lifted the piano cover up and lightly began to run my fingers over the ivory keys, I hadn't played in so long. Before I could hit a key, Emmett's yelling made me jump and slam the cover down on the piano. I shook my head and got up and walked over to the guitar Alice bought me for my birthday one year. I smiled and touched it ever so softly, afraid that I would break it. When I was done I smiled as I took in the drums in the other corner of the room. Alice's drums, and she wasn't to bad. I sighed and left the room, not looking back.

I walked through the dinning room so no one would see me as I made my way upstairs. But I almost died of a heart attack when I heard someone cough. It was a fake couch, only done for me to look at the person doing it. I looked over down the hall and saw Edward coming down from the third floor stairs, where his room was and only his room. I smiled at him and was about to go into my room when he cleared his throat just like Doc had not to long ago when Alice and I jumped from the pool house roof and into the pool. I looked over at him again and looked at him point blank. He looked nervous and seemed to be having a struggle.

"Okay well...it was nice seeing you." I laughed and closed the door behind me. The bed wasn't slept in so I figured no one stayed in my room last night, Jasper probably ended up staying on Edward's couch in his room since it was pretty big. I laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. I must have stayed like that for a while because when I rolled over it was around noon. I got up and threw my hair up, and put an old shirt and a pair of shorts on that were in my closet from the last time I was here. I opened my door and heard laughter. Great. The stairs seemed to go on forever until I got into the hallway. The laughter grew but then so did something else, a ringing cell phone. My ringing cell phone. I ran over to the table near the door that I put the backpack on when I got in last night. I searched through it until I found my phone. I answered it without looking at who was calling.

"Hello?" Someone giggled back at me through the phone.

"Hey Bella, a little breathless I hear." Angela. My one good best friend from high school, who I still kept in touch with every time I came back in for the summer. We also talked over the years never really ending our friendship.

"Hi Ang, what's new?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"Well I know your back in town, and everyone else who left is back for the summer like always. So were having a huge party at Mike Newton's. Please come." She begged me, since she knew I would have to be begged to be anywhere near Mike Newton, he was such a jerk. His parents also had a ton of money they give him every month so he has a huge house that he doesn't even have to pay for.

"Is Ben going with you?" Ben and Ang have been dating since high school and I'm still waiting for him to ask her to marry him. She laughed back after hearing what I asked her.

"Of course you think he would leave my side at a party, hell no. Please say you and everyone else will come. We want to see you all." Ugh, now she's super begging me and she knew I wouldn't be able to turn her down.

"Fine. I'll ask Alice and everyone else, okay? Oh and guess who's back in town?" Their was a pause for a couple of seconds until she gave up.

"I have no clue, who?" She said truly wanting to know.

"Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale." I was to slow to pull the phone away from my ear before she started screaming, I almost dropped the phone until she stopped and I could hear Ben asking Ang what was wrong. I chuckled.

"Your kidding me." We talked a little bit more after that, and I began to say goodbye when my dad came out of the kitchen and told me lunch was ready. He looked pretty shocked to see me downstairs, instead of in my room. But he walked back upstairs mumbling that he had to climb to the third floor to get Jasper and Edward. I laughed and told Ang I would call her later to let her know what are plans were of attending Mike's party. She said goodbye and I put my phone down just as I heard people coming down the stairs. I walked over to the base of the stairs and saw my dad coming down with Edward and Jasper following behind him.

"Daddy your getting to old." I smiled up at him, and he waved me off as he took a deep breath and finished descending the stairs. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. Only Doc was sitting, and he motioned for me to sit next to him. I smiled and complied just as everyone else started to take seats. Esme on the other side of Doc, Emmett next to me, Rose next to him, after Rose was my mom then my dad, and then Alice, Jasper and then Edward. Who was sitting right across from me. We all began to eat when my mom started the conversation.

"So what made you boys come back to Forks?" Edward and Jasper looked back and forth from each other, but Jasper answered my mom.

"We've been gone a long time. So we finally realized we should be home instead of so far away." He smiled at everyone at the table, mostly at my mom though and took another bite of food off of his plate. I kept my head down and ate in silence.

"Well that's good. So how's school been have you both finished?" I looked up and saw them both smiling and nodding at my father who asked the question.

"Jasper finished getting his masters and wanted to start work in the fall, that's why he's back and I finished interning about a week ago so I wanted to try out at Forks Hospital just like dad and start to work." Oh I forgot he was premed. I could practically feel every ones smiles grow.

"What kind of doctor are you?" Emmett asked swallowing the food that was in his mouth. Everyone laughed silently at him.

"I'm a pediatrician. I work with children." I finally looked over at him and smiled, he looked taken back by my sudden smile. That only made my smile grow wider.

"That's cool. You picked something more interesting than my sister. She's had her mind set on what she's wanted to be since she was young, and she won't change it. Boring, if you tell me." I elbowed him, the same time Rose did. Making us both giggle and laugh at a hunched over Emmett.

"You two are evil together." He struggled to talk. But Edward and Jasper's interest was turned to me.

"What do you want to be?" Jasper asked kindly. But I didn't answer since Doc did for me.

"She's chosen Neurology." He said proudly. I smiled at him.

"That's great, a very smart field. Have you started interning?" Jasper asked again, not Edward since he was silent again.

"No I start in the fall at a hospital in California." Edward chose this time to talk, of all times.

"Not here?" He was confused and Jasper looked at him but then back to me.

"No not here, I..." Before I could finish my sentence my mom did for me.

"She doesn't want to stay in Forks, it doesn't guarantee the world. Right, Bella?" Her gaze turned form Edward to be. Ugh, damn her.

"Just because I want to see the world, and not live in Forks my whole life you act like it's a crime." Now everyone was silent and it felt like it was just Renee and I.

"It's time to start settling down now Bella. What man is going to want a woman who always wants to go and see the world, instead of starting a family and having a relationship." I put my fork down and stared right at my mother as I answered her.

"Don't get mad at me just because you got knocked up when you were young and you couldn't see the world. But I'm not going to let that happen. You have Emmett here with you, isn't that good enough?" I asked her pure venom in my tone.

"I don't want you to regret your life Isabella, I love you so much and you have so much to live for. Don't waste it away with wanting to see something you could see with the one you love instead of by yourself. Don't you think for a minute your not like me, because from what I see is that your just like me. From the minute you turned twelve I could tell you wanted out of this place, but what you don't get is that deep down your truly in love with this place and you never want to leave, but your scared that if you stay you'll never be great. That's not true." My mom was crying now, and I couldn't even look her in the eye. Damn why did she always have to be right. Oh because she's my mom, that's why.

"Renee let's go for some fresh air." Esme walked over to my mom and helped her up and they both walked out into the back. Everyone was silent. I looked up and over at the stove clock, it said that is was a little after twelve thirty. The party was starting at six, but Angela and Ben wanted to meet at their house at five. I got up and picked up my plate, I cleaned it off and put it in the dishwasher.

"Were are you off to in such a hurry baby girl?" My dad asked as I was washing my hands.

"Angela wants me to go with her and Ben to a party in a little bit." I wiped off my wet hands and looked over at the table and eyes that watched me.

"Who's party?" Alice was smiling and so was Rose.

"Mike's. I know, I know. But she begged me and everyone else is going to be there so I have to go. You guys coming?" Rose and Emmett nodded, and Alice nodded to but she looked over at Edward and Jasper.

"You guys are coming to so make sure to get ready." Alice got up and ran over to me pulling Rose and I upstairs and into her room.

"Okay time to get ready. Rose you go get a shower in bathroom, and Bella you get one in ours. I'll wait until Rose is done." I nodded and went into the shower, I took my time since Alice said she was going in after Rose in her and Emmett's shower. Why is this summer starting out to be such a bitch. First the car thing with Alice, then the fight with my mom twice, ugh what next. No never mind, knock on wood. Shit there's no wood in this shower...okay knock on the showers glass door, ya that works. When I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and hair.

"Bella hurry up, you took forever. I'm already done and so is Rose." I chuckled as I opened the door and found Alice and Rose looking just like I was and doing the nails. They finished their toenails and then moved onto me. In the end Rose's nails and toenails were a dark red, Alice's were a bright purple and mine were a dark blue. Alice did Rose's makeup as I watched, and Rose did Alice's makeup. They never trusted me after a makeover party they had and I made Rose bleed. So whenever they were doing makeup they wouldn't let me touch anything or anybody. Do when they were done with each other they moved on to me. Making my eyeliner thicker than I usually wear it, more eyeshadow, a darker lip gloss, and some mascara. I looked as Alice said when she showed me myself in the handheld mirror Alice had, bangin'.

Next was hair, and all I wanted to do was get the hell out of that room. But they wouldn't let me leave, and some part in the back of my mind was scared to even leave. Rose's hair came out beautiful like always. It was straigtened to perfection. Alice's was spiked in wide places but it suited her. Mine well mine was different, first Rose straightened it and then Alice curled it. Making it look...amazing. They know their shit. Clothes came next and well let's just say they don't pick the first thing they see to wear, no they have to look everything over and over and over and over, until they think...keyword think, the piece of clothing looks good. Rose's outfit took twenty minutes, while Alice's took about forty minutes. Mine well they said I needed a total hot outfit, and that took an hour.

Rose's outfit was wearing a red halter dress with ruffles on the bottom and an o-ring around her belly button. Alice was wearing a light pink halter mini dress, and I unfortunately had to wear something similar to Alice but in brown. They also had me in death trap black high heels, which were Rose's and she said they were hot. Alice ended up in pink high heels and Rose in red. When they were finishing up with minor things, I looked at the clock and almost passed out. It was cutting close to five, seriously all that crap to that long. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, well I guess it was worth it.


End file.
